La bestia
by RougeElephant
Summary: Todos los días de su vida, N ha vivido en su castillo lleno de soledad como una bestia atrapada. Ya no existe nadie en mundo que le impida seguir su verdadero sueño, nadie además de él. Sin embargo aquel castillo se llena con la presencia de una chica que conoció en frente de una rueda de fortuna. FerriswheelShipping ONESHOT.


**Ni Pokémon ni Natural me pertenecen.**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis. Los cubos tienen seis caras. N lo sabía, sin embargo siempre las contaba para asegurarse que el número no cambiara. Respiraba hondamente mientras sonreía, en la mayoría del tiempo que lo veían N se encontraba sonriendo, sin embargo nunca sonreía genuinamente. Siempre eran sonrisas fingidas y estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas que no distinguía una real de una falsa. Lanzó el cubo de rubik al aire con la mano izquierda y la tomó con la derecha. Se encontraba ahora riendo mientras acariciaba a su Pokémon, sin embargo no tenía idea del por qué estaba siendo el centro de atención de absolutamente todas las miradas. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia su mismo Pokémon.

-Oh, amigo. Creo que he descubierto la razón de sus miradas.

N rió para sí mismo. Se encontraba acariciando a Reshiram, un Pokémon legendario. Muy cerca de él se encontraba también un parque de atracciones, él no estaba acostumbrado a salir, sin embargo era Reshiram quién lo había propuesto. Mucha gente se le había acercado antes para mirar a Reshiram de cerca y admirarle. N miró al cielo, comenzaba tornarse de naranja, no había estado nunca tan tarde de su hogar.

-Es hora de regresar.

Dijo N por fin levantándose de la banca en el parque. Dejó el cubo de rubik que había adquirido hace pronto ahí mismo. Y se levantó, miró hacia la enorme rueda, le causaba una enorme impresión verla tan de cerca. No se había subido nunca a ella, porque a decir verdad le daba miedo. Sin embargo la veía con gran pasión desde la ventana en su hogar, un perfecto palacio lleno de soledad. La miró nostálgico, entonces escuchó una voz que no reconocía. Se giró al darse cuenta que esa no era la voz de Reshiram, sino, una voz más gentil y suave, una voz femenina

-¿Es tuyo?

Dijo por fin una chica. N inspeccionó con la vista a la chica, llevaba unos shorts cortos, una gorra y el cabello arreglado en una coleta, también una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué es mío?

Preguntó N obviamente, sabía que se refería a Reshiram pero quería saber a qué tal punto llegaba la chica, N odiaba a los entrenadores y odiaba que proclamaran a los Pokémon como suyos, como una especie de objeto

-El Pokémon. Más exacto, Reshiram. ¿Es tuyo o te lo han prestado?

-Es mi amigo.

La chica sonrió mientras se acercaba más en direcció Reshiram, un Tepig salió de su costado y la chica lo acarició.

-Tepig también es mi amigo. ¿Verdad Tepig?

N se agachó para acariciar al Tepig de la chica y notó que aquel Tepig tenía un increíble cariño hacia ella, N fijó sus ojos en ella y preguntó

-Eres una entrenadora ¿No es así?

-Efectivamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres pelear?

N se levantó poniéndose firme dirigiendo una mirada fría hacia la chica. Se subió en Reshiram y sin retirar la mirada pronunció.

-No. Yo no soy un entrenador. Y ya he estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

Reshiram comenzó a caminar y agitar sus alas para el vuelo, la chica se sujetó la gorra para que no volase con el viento y levantó la cabeza

-¡Soy Touko! ¡Mucho gusto!

N sonrió mientras Reshiram comenzaba a estar en el aire, dirigió una mirada hacia la banca donde permanecía sentado. Touko también miró aquel objetivo y se apresuró a tomar el rubik que había dejado N en su sitio. Tenía una N formada en la cara del rubik verde, formada de cubitos blancos.

-¿N? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es ese tu nombre?

Touko giró su cabeza sólo para observar como el sujeto desconocido se alejaba en su Pokémon legendario. N finalmente llegó a su palacio, se quitó la ropa que llevaba encima, su cubo que tenía colgando, sus pulceras cuadrangulares y se colocó encima una capa roja, afelpada de seda y una corona de oro fino. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al trono, el palacio estaba tan solo que los pasos de N hacían eco y resonaban y rebotaban por los huecos de las habitaciones. N tomó su cetro mientras continuaba caminando, con la cabeza baja. Finalmente llego hasta el trono, se sentó y levantó la mirada.

-Levanta el rostro, Natural. Los reyes siempre miran adelante.

Dijo N mientras mantenía su rostro firme y posicionaba ambos brazos a los costados del trono.

-Papá, la corona pesa mucho. Me es imposible levantar el rostro… - Dijo también N. Después de ello cambió su tonó de voz. - ¿Es que quieres defraudar a tu padre? Todo lo que he hecho…para que llegaras hasta aquí…. –N volvió a cambiar su tono de voz, a su tono habitual -Perdón, papá. Ya he puesto la mirada firme.

Continuaba diciendo N, no estaba hablando con nadie. Simplemente se encontraba recordando. Hacía bastante tiempo que ya no era un niño, la corona ya no pesaba, la capa tampoco era pesada y el cetro ya no hacía que su cuerpo se fuera de lado. Se encontraba completamente solo en aquel lugar. Se acomodó su largo cabello verde y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

-Ah…han encendido la rueda gigante. ¿Está bien que me levante para poder verla mejor?

Se preguntó N así mismo. Se levantó del trono concediéndose él mismo su permiso y caminó hasta la ventana. Sintió el aire acariciar sus mejillas pálidas y sus labios se curvaron para sonreír.

-Se siente bien…

N miró más, la ciudad era hermosa. Le gustaba mucho la ciudad, pero él no podía abandonar su palacio. N no se trataba de un rey legítimo, ni de aquella ciudad ni de ninguna otra, lo único que N poseía era aquella corona, que le otorgaba el poder de ser el rey, pero rey de aquel palacio que su padre había construido. N sonreía cada vez que le recordaba, él lo sabía todo ya. Su padre quién en realidad era su padrastro, le había mentido. N no era el rey de nada. El Team Plasma no era lo que se supone que debía ser. Su sueño tampoco era el correcto. Nada con lo que él había crecido era verdad, ni el cariño, ni las palabras de amor, ni las enseñanzas…nada. N no tenía nada. Podía fácilmente buscar su sueño, ya que lo tenía. Pero sin embargo, aquel peso de oro sobre él, aquellas falsas esperanzas y el dolor de haberlas tenido lo seguía arrastrando a permanecer en su lugar, a seguir reinando en su palacio que estaba lleno de soledad, con sus únicas dos compañías, dos Pokémon legendarios, Zekrom y Reshiram.

Reshiram se acercó junto a N, para poder observar como la rueda de la fortuna giraba, los colores también lo hacían. Reshiram rozó su rostro junto a la mejilla d giró a verlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Realmente quieres ir? ¿Justo ahora? ¿Tan necesario es para ti ir?

Reshiram asintió mientras hablaba con N, no lo había mencionado él antes, pero había permanecido tanto tiempo junto a los Pokémon salvajes que había aprendido una forma de hablar con ellos, una forma única que nadie más en el mundo poseía. N sonrió mientras acariciaba a Reshiram.

-Lo siento, he de defraudarte. No quiero ir, pero, mañana será. Ahora mismo debe haber mucha gente fuera…

Reshiram volvió a asentir y se retiró para ocultarse en alguna parte del palacio. N regresó a su trono y continuo mirando la ventana

-Año tras año se celebra, no estoy seguro de qué es. Pero la gente se reúne, se sube a aquella rueda y salen felices de ahí…Envidio eso, envidio mucho eso. ¿Por qué ellos lucen tan felices? ¿Qué es lo que los hace tan felices? ¿Es la rueda acaso? Me gustaría probar aquella felicidad también, pero tengo prohibido dejar este lugar, no puedo hacerlo….Soy un buen chico.

Dijo finalmente N mientras se tapaba el cuerpo que comenzaba a tiritar por el frío. Se levantó y cerró todas las ventanas de aquel pasillo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se acostó en una cama gigante, bostezó…Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana para poder continuar viendo desde su cama aquel espectáculo, continuó viendo la rueda girar hasta quedarse dormido. Al día siguiente, unos golpeteos le despertaron. Se levantó y se colocó la corona que se había caído debido a los movimientos hechos por su cuerpo la noche anterior, caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó. No podía ver a nadie tocando la puerta.

Zekrom, se acercó desde atrás de N, N lo acarició.

-Está todo bien. No es nadie. Nadie puede entrar aquí más que nosotros.

Dijo N para tranquilizar a Zekrom. N miraba la puerta aún, y repitió en su mente _"Nadie más puede entrar aquí." _N no permitía que nadie entrara a su castillo, ese era su orgullo, su única forma de protección. N no salía a la calle precisamente por ello, pese que su padre le había mentido, era la única enseñanza que tenía. N guardaba muy bien sus sentimientos, N odiaba ser lastimado. Por ello había sellado la puerta principal, nadie podía entrar por ella porque estaba sellada, era imposible penetrarla la única forma de entrar en su palacio era por una ventana, y eso si encontrabas el palacio. Sin embargo, solo una persona pudo entrar.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?

N se había quedado dormido en su trono, cuando el eco de una voz familiar lo despertó. Rapidamente se incorporó en su asiento colocándose correctamente la corona, Reshiram estaba frente suyo.

-¿Visitas? Eso es imposible. Nadie puede entrar aquí.

Reshiram se giró y entonces N pudo ver como una sombra caminaba aquella alfombra roja hasta su trono, colocó su cetro firme y levantó la mirada. Zekrom entonces voló hacia su costado, y ambos Pokémon se posicionaron a sus lados, Reshiram derecha y Zekrom izquierda. Finalmente la silueta llegó hasta donde estaba N, y N pudo reconocerla.

-¡Eh! Perdón…pensé que este lugar estaba deshabitado…

Era Touko, la chica que había conocido hace algunos días. Se encontraba junto a su Tepig y frente a él. La chica lo miró detenidamente.

-¡Espera! Eres el chico de aquella vez….luces…luces….diferente…

Touko no podía dejar de ver la larga capa que ahora N tenía, su corona y su cetro. Touko sonrió y después de unos minutos comenzó a reír

-¿Por qué vistes esa ropa tan ridícula?

N no respondió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la chica, suspiró y entonces habló por fin rompiendo su silencio.

-Soy el dueño de este palacio.

Touko giró a mirar todo aquel espacio. El palacio era enorme, no tenía conocimiento del por qué sólo la parte donde ellos estaban estaba iluminada. Todo el palacio estaba oscuro, sólo aquella parte tenía luz, y no era luz por velas o electricidad, era luz que aportaba el sol, y que entraba a través de las ventanas.

-¿De veras es todo tuyo?

-Sí.

Touko comenzó a tocar el trono donde N estaba entonces dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-Eh…perdón… ¿Está bien si toco?

-Está bien. Dijo N por fin mientras continuaba en una posición rígida. Touko pasó sus manos por el trono y descubrió que se trataba de oro. Era todo nuevo y extraño para ella, sabía de reyes y sabía de palacios, pero nunca había visto uno en persona, y creía que ya no había gente que se dedicara a la monarquía.

-Pero…la ciudad…tiene un alcalde….no un rey…

-No he dicho que soy rey de esta ciudad. He dicho, que soy rey de este palacio.

Touko comenzó a caminar torpemente admirándolo todo, como si nunca hubiera visto un castillo en su vida. Pues era eso verdad, ella sólo conocía los castillos y palacios en cuentos, pero nunca había visto uno real. Estaba tan limpio por dentro pero por fuera se veía como una estructura olvidada, sin mantenimiento, rodeada por las plantas y enredaderas. Como una fortaleza impenetrable, sin embargo Touko había conseguido entrar. Se acerc tocó también su capa roja, era muy suave y muy calida sin embargo, inconscientemente le tocó las mejillas

-Hombre…estás muy frío…. ¿Has estado solo todo este tiempo?

Solo. Repitió N en su mente. _"¿Yo estoy solo?" _

-¿Qué es estar solo para ti?

Touko tomó asiento alejando su mano del rostro de N. Se estiró y comenzó a hablar.

-Exactamente como este castillo. Este piso es el único lugar iluminado, sin embargo el resto del lugar está a oscuras, pero también limpio. No encontré a nadie más que a Zekrom, quien huyó intenté atraparlo…

N se levantó de su trono para agitar fuertemente el cetro y levantó su tono de voz

-¿¡Has intentado capturar a Zekrom?!

Touko notó la inconformidad en la voz de N entonces sintió miedo. Intento respirar calmadamente para poder explicarle

-Verás…soy una entrenadora Pokémon. Y me habían comentado que Zekrom se encontraba en este castillo abandonado….así que…vine…a capturarle. Pero las Pokéballs no funcionaron…significa que alguien más ya es dueño de Zekrom.

N regresó a su sitio calmándose un poco más. Sabía ahora que había sido buena idea atraparles, aunque siempre los dejaba fuera de la Pokéball. Odiaba las Pokéball, eran exactamente como aquel castillo, lo mantenían preso sin poder salir.

-Zekrom es mi amigo.

Dijo N mientras se levantaba del trono nuevamente. Caminó hasta la ventana y se asomó. Era una altura muy considerable, había sido imposible entrar si no fuera que alguien volara, pero de todas formas era difícil para cualquier persona entrar. N dirigió su mirada hacia Touko.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

Touko caminó hasta donde estaba N y le mostró la puerta.

-Subí por ahí.

Dijo mientras señalaba las enredaderas, que a simple vista parecían débiles, pero realmente eran ellas muy fuertes. N asintió y miró al cielo, pronto se aproximaba una tormenta.

-Va a llover.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las primeras ventanas que se encontraban a la derecha y comenzó a cerrarlas pero sin correr las cortinas. Touko se quedo en su sitio sin saber que hacer, N le dirigió una mirada, suspiró en voz baja y habló

-Puedes quedarte mientras pasa la lluvia. Te doy permiso.

Touko agradeció haciendo una reverencia y comenzó a ayuda cerrar las ventanas, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la ventana que quedaba en frente del trono, N la tomó de la mano negando con la cabeza

-Esta no se cierra.

N regresó su mano a su lugar y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su trono. Entonces después que N se sentara comenzó a llover fuertemente. Touko recorría aquel piso del castillo, estaba todo demasiado solo, no parecía haber rastros de que alguien hubiera estado junto a su compañero. La lluvia se hacía más fuerte a medida que se había convertido en una tormenta, tormenta que duró inclusive cuando la noche empezó a hacerse presente. Esa fue la única ocasión que N se levantó de su trono y comenzó a cubrir las ventanas con las cortinas. Touko ayudó en el proceso, y evito tapar la ventana que estaba al frente del trono. N le indico con la mano que le siguiera y así hizo Touko. N la guío hasta una habitación, giró el rostro y movió un poco los labios, seguido de esto Zekrom entro a la habitación y la iluminó.

-Puedes quedarte esta noche. Pero me temo que no podrás avisarle a tus padres que estás aquí, yo no tengo teléfono ni cosas así.

-Oh…no…está bien. De todas maneras no hay nadie que me espere.

N tomó asiento en una silla que se encontraba en la habitación

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Yo no tengo padres.

Dijo por fin Touko mientras tomaba asiento también en la orilla de la cama, llevaba a su Tepig consigo, le acarició con una grande sonrisa.

-Todos los niños a la edad de diez iniciamos nuestro viaje Pokémon. Puede ser lo mejor que te pase en tu vida tal vez, así comienzas a no estar más sola. Yo tengo a mi equipo Pokémon ahora así que no me siento sola. Estoy siempre viajando y entrenando.

N comenzó a mostrar interés. Muy en el interior, él también envidiaba a los entrenadores. Sus Pokémon no parecían sufrir en lo absoluto el entrenamiento, como su padrastro le había enseñado. Al contrario, los Pokémon deseaban volverse fuertes y proteger a su entrenador, sin embargo los Pokémon que N había conseguido eran débiles como él. Por miedo a que fuesen heridos, decidió mantenerlos dentro de su castillo impenetrable y rechazar cualquier pelea, si querían dinero eso les daba, con tal y no los hirieran.

-Cuéntame, cuéntame más. ¿Cómo es la vida de un entrenador?

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo? Digo, no es nada interesante ni divertida…si la cuentas. Pero si la vives es diferente.

N asintió con ojos brillosos, Touko sonrió y comenzó a contar el inicio de su aventura. Contó también que aquel Tepig era hijo de su Emboar, que Emboar había sido su primer Tepig. Contó como conseguía medallas, como derrotaba a los líderes de gimnasio, y como había sido su aventura en el alto mando. N en ocasiones mencionaba la palabra cruel, pero a medida que Touko le explicaba de qué se trataba todo N comenzaba a comprender que no era del todo malo. N podía pasar toda la noche escuchando a Touko hablar, pero fue ella quien se quedó dormida. N caminó a un lado de su cama y le cubrió con una manta. Zekrom dejo de iluminar y cerró la habitación. Regresó a su frío trono y miro al frente, observó la lluvia caer hasta que quedó dormido también.

Al día siguiente, Touko despertó y se dirigió hacia el piso donde N se encontraba. N tenía una canasta con algunas cosas en ella, le indicó a Touko seguirlo, N la guío hasta un comedor gigante, colocó las cosas fuera de la canasta sirviendo entonces la comida. Ambos comieron y N pidió a Touko continuar su historia. Touko asintió y mientras explicaba ambos comían. Duraron entonces todo aquel día, N entonces sugirió a Touko que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera, que había demostrado ser inofensiva y que no le haría daño a sus Pokémon. Touko no tenía a donde más ir, ya había hecho todo lo que ella quería así que decidió comenzar a vivir junto a N.

Ocurrió que un día, N salió. Dejando su capa roja, su corona de oro y su cetro dentro del castillo. Touko decidió darse un pequeño tour por el castillo, el cual era norme. Mientras caminaba entre los pasillos oscuros encontró una puerta que se encontraba muy bien cerrada, abrió lentamente y descubrió lo que sería un cuartel secreto. Con pancartas y muchas mantas que decían _"Team Plasma"_ en ellas. Touko recordó haber oído de ellos. Pero entonces también vio lo que eran juguetes para niños, un tren, cubos, también una pelota de baloncesto que tenía grabada la palabra _"Harmonia" _Parecía ver entonces lo que había sido de la infancia de N. Entonces Touko sintió otra presencia junto a ella, se giró. N estaba parado frente a la puerta. Touko pensó inmediatamente en disculparse por haber sido una polizonte, pero N actuo con mucha tranquilidad caminando hacia Touko y sentándose en el piso.

-Este lugar, era todo mi mundo… Estar encerrado aquí fue lo único que viví.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Viviste toda tu infancia encerrado en esta habitación?

-No, no toda. Cuando era sólo un niño me abandonaron en lo profundo de un bosque, y quienes me criaron y cuidaron fueron los Pokémon que estaban ahí. Así fue como, me supongo yo, aprendí a comunicarme con ellos. Tiempo después llegó Ghechis, un hombre que afirmaba ser mi padre. Me dio mi apellido, Harmonia y también la sabiduría que todo rey necesita.

-Yo no te lo he preguntado…Tú sabes mi nombre. Pero yo no sé el tuyo N. ¿Cómo, cómo te llamas?

-Llámame sólo N.

-¿Sólo N estará bien?

-Sí. Supongo que ahora ya es momento de regresar a mi sitio. No puedo permanecer tanto tiempo vestido así.

Dijo N mientras salía de la habitación. Touko le siguió y lo observó colocándose la capa roja, la corona y el cetro. Se sentó en su trono y miró hacia el frente. Touko se sentó a su derecha y lo observó.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –Preguntó N.

-¿Por qué sigues usando esa ropa?

-Ah ¿Te refieres a la capa, el cetro y todo esto no? Pues, porque si no. ¿Cómo sabría la gente que soy el rey del castillo?

-Podrías simplemente decirlo… -Respondió Touko segura.

-No, las cosas no funcionan así…Aunque, primeramente la capa era de color blanco.

-¿Por qué es roja ahora?

-Ha debido cambiar, debido a que hice mal algunas cosas. El color rojo simboliza poder, pero también mancha roja. Mancha roja que arruinó la pureza del blanco. Ha sido, porque me rebelé contra mi padrastro al final.

-¿Te rebelaste? ¿Te trataba mal…?

-No. Ghechis era bueno. Pero me mentía. Todo lo que viví fue una mentira. El equipo Plasma no quería liberar a los Pokémon, no quería hacerlos libres. También quería lastimarlos, y yo era el líder tras eso, sin saberlo. Sin embargo, una vez acepté el cargo no puedo rechazarlo.

-N…dime… ¿Por qué no sales?

N se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar hacia las ventanas, descubriéndolas una por una para dejar entra el aire. Touko se acercó cuando N le indicó con la mano y le señaló el pedazo de ciudad que se veía.

-¿Puedes verlo?

-¿El qué? Yo sólo veo gente…y sus Pokémon.

-No. Eso no. Eso… -Dijo N mientras señalaba la rueda gigante.

-¡Ah! ¿La rueda de la fortuna? ¿No sales, a causa de la rueda de la fortuna?

-He aprendido mucho estando a fuera. Ya he estado fuera antes y no me gustó. Yo también tengo un sueño como tú. Supongo que yo también quería ser un entrenador, pero fui un fracaso, desmayaron a mi equipo y juré no volver a lastimarles más. El mundo de fuera me hirió, pero dentro de este castillo nadie me lastima. Y así puedo cumplir ambos sueños. El sueño que creí que era de mi padre, de hace un mundo separado de Pokémon y Humanos. Está aquí, en este castillo. Ningún humano que los lastime entra. Y mi sueño, también esta aquí.

-¿Cuál es tu sueño, N?

N levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia las personas.

-Ser un entrenador…

Touko lo observó detenidamente y tomó a N del brazo.

-¡Puedes serlo! Nunca es tarde para serlo. Puedes comenzar con cualquier Pokémon y buscar las medallas…y…

N tomó la mano de Touko al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de sonreír.

-No quiero. Ya es tarde para mí…. Estoy muy acostumbrado a vivir aquí, no quiero salir. Este castillo fue construido sólo para mi, y está destinado a estar solo por siempre, hasta que yo muera. Todos venimos con una tarea y con un nombre. Pero yo no estoy seguro de nada, no vine al mundo con un nombre, y tampoco sé mi tarea. Cualquiera tomaría eso como símbolo de libertad y poder elegir ambas cosas, pero yo no. Yo quiero permanecer aquí, porque francamente me da miedo salir.

Touko observó la nostalgia en su voz. Entonces, N dejo de hablar en tono triste y se giró a mirarla. Tomó fuertemente su mano y entonces dejo salir una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Pero tú lo tienes todo! ¡Todo lo que yo anhelaba! Me has contado tu aventura, me has contado cómo se siente y he podido sentirlo yo también. Fácilmente entraste a este lugar y me mostraste aquello. Así que ya no necesito salir, ya he obtenido todo lo que deseaba. Así que no importa ya quedar solo el resto del tiempo…

Touko mordió sus labios. Todo aquello le resultaba difícil de comprender. La infancia de N había sido completamente diferente a la suyo, ella tampoco había tenido padres, pero había tenido el cariño de las personas. Había cumplido su sueño y se sentía completa, pero N no. N era la primera persona que Touko conocía que no había sido feliz ni un día en su vida. Era todo demasiado triste para ella, se soltó de las manos de N las cuales estaban frías y extendió sus manos para abrazarle fuertemente.

N nunca había sentido una calidez igual. Nunca había recibido un abrazo así que no estaba seguro de qué debía hacer ahora. Mordió sus labios, cerró sus ojos y decidió imitar la posición. Touko quien comenzaba a llorar lo abrazaba fuertemente, aprentandolo lo más fuerte que podía.

-¡No estarás solo más! No lo estás. No eres una mala persona, y no creo que hayas defraudado a nadie. No sé tu nombre, no sé mucho sobre ti, pero sí sé algo y es que nadie debería sufrir como has sufrido tú. Tal vez pienses que es demasiado tarde para ti, para recibir el cariño que nunca te han dado. Pero yo tengo otras ideas, yo no creo que sea tarde para algo…y aunque me cueste, haré que tu cuerpo deje de estar frío, llenaré tu castillo de soledad…para que no estés solo más….

N mantenía su mirada fija. Sintió una felicidad en su interior que simplemente no podía explicar. Esta era la primera ocasión que se sentía de esa forma, y sentirse así le causaba miedo. Pretendía conocerlo casi todo sobre las cosas, pero nunca se había conocido a él mismo. Decidió abrirse entonces a la chica desconocida, que emanaba una presencia de bondad, una presencia distinta al resto de entrenadores. Ella era…diferente.

Los días comenzaron a cambiar para N, las cortinas se abrían más temprano ahora. Era difícil para Touko ganarse su confianza, ella poco a poco fue descubriendo más de su pasado, un pasado cruel gobernado por una mentira. Y la clave principal de aquella personalidad tan misteriosa era la puerta principal, ese era su pequeño orgullo. La puerta lo protegía a él, él se sentía seguro dentro de aquel castillo. Cada vez que Touko intentaba hacer que N saliera por fin del castillo, N se negaba hasta que un día le dijo específicamente

"_Deja de compadecerme. No hay forma que puedas comprenderme."_

Pero aún así, Touko lo sostenía y le abrazaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. N no quería encariñarse a ella, no quería encontrar un cariño que sabía que no existía. Ese era su secreto, N odiaba la pérdida. El tiempo pasaba y N continuaba protegiendo lo que era más "importante" para él observando el amor que iba y venía. Él estaba convencido, su cuerpo había crecido acostumbrado a la soledad, no podía permitir derretirse en su resplandor. Pero en un momento de duda, él pensó que necesitaba de otra persona, y no podía perdonarse por ello. Trataba de guardar su secreto, sabía que eso era amor. Y el habitante de castillo se fue desvaneciendo con suavidad mientras él estaba abrumado con sentimientos de temor. Después de una discusión, luego de que Touko derribara la puerta principal del castillo, fue echada del lugar. Habían pasado entonces ya varios días de que Touko había dejado de vivir junto a N. N se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia que comenzó a enfermar, enfermar hasta un punto donde había dejado de comer, había dejado de dormir e inclusive había cerrado por primera vez la ventana que estaba frente al trono.

Esa fue la primera vez que lloró por una persona.

-Abre la puerta. Confía, comprende. Ríe…baila….debí haberte amado. La sombra de la calidez que recibí, nunca la olvidaré.

Sintió el rozar de un plumaje, cuando se giró el rostro de Reshiram le estaba acariciando. El castillo ya era demasiado viejo e inestable, las ruinas comenzaban a destruirse, el polvo caía del techo sobre su nariz. El castillo se estaba derrumbado, pero N no quería salir. No quería deshacerse de lo único que había tenido en toda su vida. Zekrom ya no estaba tampoco con él, porque había sido obsequiado a Touko. Se escuchó un fuerte sonido, las habitaciones comenzaban a colapsar, pero N seguía estando en su trono, no podía dejarlo…Entonces escuchó algo más que ruinas cayendo. Una silueta comenzaba a trepar el castillo. "¡Touko!" pensó inmediatamente. Se levantó del trono y caminó las escaleras hasta la entrada principal, efectivamente, se trataba de Touko junto a su ahora Emboar y Zekrom. Habían venido en el rescate de N. Pero una piedra le había caído en la cabeza provocando su desmayo. Comenzó una guerra en su interior, no podía dejar su único mundo, no podía dejar que el castillo cayera solo, debía ser derrumbado junto a su rey. Pero tampoco podía dejar a morir a Touko por culpa suya. Arrugó su frente y frunció el ceño, hizo puño sus manos y soltó el cetro y levantó a Touko, corrió fuera del castillo justo en el momento que este se derribaba, la colocó en el lomo de Reshiram y voló en Zekrom hasta el centro Pokémon más cercano. Touko despertó días después y le fue informado la forma en la que ella se había salvado, N había regresado a las ruinas. Y cómo lo esperaba, ya no quedaba nada de su viejo castillo. Pero no se sentía triste, comenzó a sentirse de una forma que desconocía. Como si alguien lo hubiese liberado de una cadena que lo mantenía eternamente ahí. Inclusive el cetro estaba roto.

-Esto ha sido el duelo final, supongo. Deseaba ver un mundo habitado únicamente por los Pokémon, para que dejasen de sufrir, pero ellos nunca han sufrido. Este es el fin de mis ideales. Ya no hay lugar donde ocultarse, ha caído el castillo. Entonces, buscaré a la última persona y le daré las gracias.

N subió en Reshiram y su capa roja comenzaba a volar por el viento. Sostenía con su mano derecha su corona, lo único que quedaba de aquel castillo. Llegó al primer lugar que había deseado estar, y regresó a Reshiram a su Pokéball. Se subió con las piernas temblando a una de las esferas de la rueda de la fortuna. Jugaba con su cubo cuando escuchó sollozar a su compañera.

-Así que era verdad….el castillo se ha derrumbado….

Dijo la chica mientras se encontraba parada en la ventana. Había subido únicamente para ver si era cierto el rumor, lo único que recordaba era haber intentado salvar a su único habitante.

-Ese castillo merecía haber caído desde antes.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Si ese castillo no hubiese caído…Tal vez él…Tal vez N…él…seguiría…

-Seguiría cautivo.

Dijo N mientras levantaba su mirada para descubrir a Touko. Touko se giró y observó a N. Llevaba puesta únicamente la corona.

-¿Cómo…cómo…?

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Dijo N mientras deba su nuevo cubo de rubik en su asiento y se levantaba. Se dirigió hacia Touko y fue él quién la abrazo.

-Vine para agradecerte. Me enseñaste cosas que nunca habría sabido si no te hubiera conocido, me enseñaste que estuve equivocado, y me liberaste. Si no fuera porque tú entraste al castillo, yo no hubiera salido. Me salvaste.

-¡No! Tú me salvaste a mí. –Dijo Touko mientras devolvía el abrazo. –Yo también estuve equivocada por mucho tiempo. Yo también había estado sola. Fuiste la primera persona que me hizo sentir que no estaba equivocada, que no había hecho nada mal. Ahora tengo este corazón firme y fuerte. La fea inferioridad me hería…

-Supongo que ambos habíamos vivido odiándonos. Pero ahora que soy libre ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? No tengo amigos en ninguna parte. Yo quería alguien con quien reír y con quien jugar. No quería ser el rey ni el líder de nada. Pero entonces tú que un día apareciste, tenías todo lo que yo anhelaba. Fácilmente saltaste las barreras que había colocado, tocandome y notándome.

Touko sintió una necesidad enorme de no romper nunca aquel abrazo. Se sentía feliz que N siguiera vivo, podría haber continuado sabiendo que no pudo salvarlo.

-Entonces… sólo has regresado para agradecerme… -Dijo Touko un poco más aliviada de saber que todo estaba bien. Pero al mismo tiempo triste, sabía que N no compartía sus sentimientos.

-No. No sólo regresé a eso. -Touko se giró confundida. –Tenía miedo a perderte. Tenía miedo que te fueras. Por eso nunca dije nada. Nunca dije que te quería, porque sabía que eso era amor.

Touko mordió sus labios y se levantó poniendo sus pies en puntas. Tomó la cabeza de N y le regaló un beso. Lo que sería el primer beso en la vida de N, él cerró sus ojos sin saber el por qué de aquella acción. Inclinó un poco más su cuerpo para facilitar la tarea, acción que provocó la caída de su corona, la cual al parecer no era de oro ya que al golpear el suelo se rompió en dos. Liberandole al fin.

-Mi nombre es Natural. Natural Harmonia Gropius.

-Pues entonces, Natural. Estaré dispuesta a acompañarte a cumplir, tu verdadero sueño.


End file.
